wartortlerulestheworld2fandomcom-20200213-history
Nidorina
|} Pokémon |height-ftin=2'07" |height-m=0.8 |weight-lbs=44.1 |weight-kg=20.0 |abilitylayout=2+2 |ability1=Poison Point |ability2=Rivalry |abilityd=Hustle |abilitydcaption=Nidoran |ability2-1=Flame Body |ability2-2=Competitive |abilityd2=Oblivious |abilityd2caption=Golgon Nidoran |egggroupn=1 |egggroup1=Undiscovered |eggcycles=20 |evtotal=2 |evhp=2 |expyield=128 |oldexp=117 |lv100exp=1,059,860 |gendercode=254 |color=Blue |catchrate=120 |body=08 |pokefordex=nidorina |generation=1 |friendship=70 }} Nidorina (Japanese: ニドリーナ ' ''Nidorina) is a introduced in Generation I. It evolves from starting at level 16 and evolves into when exposed to a Moon Stone. It is related to the line, but unlike Nidoran♀, Nidorina cannot breed. Biology Nidorina is a quadruped, light-blue Pokémon with darker blue patches. It has red eyes, large, spiny ears, and has two pointed teeth protruding from its upper jaw. It possesses large poison spikes, which it retracts whenever it is with a group and while resting in its burrow. Its paws have three claws each, and it is able to stand on its hind legs. The hind legs are longer and thicker than its forelegs. It has a stubby tail. This is a female only species; the male counterpart is . Nidorina is a gentle Pokémon, known to be a caring mother that chews food for its young. It seems to display close family bonds with others of its kind, and becomes nervous when separated. Nidorina prefers not to fight since its horn grows slowly, but if forced or enraged, it prefers physical attacks such as clawing and biting. It also emits ultrasonic cries to befuddle foes. Nidorina live in burrows at hot . In the anime Major appearances 's , nicknamed Maria, evolved into Nidorina after battling and kissing 's , nicknamed Tony, in Wherefore Art Thou, Pokémon?. Whitney used a Nidorina for her Gym against in A Goldenrod Opportunity. She was easily defeated by 's . Temacu has a Nidorina, which was first seen drinking out of a fountain in The Heartbreak of Brock. She was later seen taking a stroll with Temacu's . Minor appearances Multiple Nidorina debuted in The Flame Pokémon-athon!, where they were seen at the Laramie Ranch. One was later seen among the Pokémon participating in the Big P Pokémon Race. A Nidorina appeared in the banned episode EP035. A Nidorina appeared in The Power of One, Celebi: The Voice of the Forest, Arceus and the Jewel of Life, and Zoroark: Master of Illusions. Two Nidorina were seen at Professor Oak's Laboratory in A Tent Situation. A Nidorina was one of the Pokémon seen at the Pokémon Swap Meet in Tricks of the Trade. A Nidorina appeared in The Legend of Thunder!. Multiple Nidorina appeared in the opening sequence of Destiny Deoxys. A Nidorina appeared in Hi Ho Silver Wind!, under the ownership of a Pokémon Coordinator. A Coordinator's Nidorina appeared briefly in Spontaneous Combusken!, where she participated in the Battle Stage of the . A Nidorina appeared in 's flashback in Genesect and the Legend Awakened. A 's Nidorina appeared in Adventures in Running Errands!. A Nidorina appeared in Loading the Dex! as a silhouette that Rotom Pokédex brought up. A Trainer's Nidorina appeared in I Choose You!. Six Nidorina appeared in The Power of Us, with five under the ownership of different Trainers. Pokédex entries . It emits supersonic waves from its mouth to confuse its enemies.}} In the manga ]] In the Pokémon Adventures manga had a Nidoran♀ that evolved into a Nidorina some time between the and the round Valiant Venomoth! in the . She evolved into a in the . A Nidorina was seen in a Poké Ball at Elm's Laboratory in Off Course with Corsola. A Nidorina appeared in The Last Battle XIII as one of the Pokémon sent to help the fight in Ilex Forest. In the TCG Game data Pokédex entries |} |} |} |} |} |} 's.}} |} |} |} |} |} |} Game locations , Celadon City (Rocket Game Corner) Trade on }} Trade on }} }} and , }} |} |} , , and }} , , and }} |} |} Trade on }} }} |} |} , Valor Lakefront (Poké Radar)}} , Valor Lakefront (Poké Radar)}} , , }} |link=Pal Park|area= }} |} |} }} }} |} |} }} |} |} |} |} In side games |area=Evolve }} |} |} |} |} |area=Endless Level 58, Endless Level 64, Forever Level 8, Mr. Who's Den}} |} |} |area=Eternal Tower (Normal Mode C & A)}} |} |} |area=Cave: Shimmering Lake}} |area=Model Train Room: All Aboard!}} |} |} |area=Infinite Ruins: Stage 3}} |area=Silbern Museum: Stage 95}} |area=Ember Mountains: Shrine of Magic (All Areas), Starlight Islands: Surveillance Dunes (All Areas)}} |} |} Held items Berry|rby1type=None|rby1rar=100|rby1image=no }} Stats Base stats Nidorina Golgon Nidorina Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Nidorina Golgon Nidorina Learnset By leveling up Nidorina Golgon Nidorina By TM/HM Nidorina Golgon Nidorina By Nidorina |Beat Up|Dark|Physical|—|100|10}} |Charm|Fairy|Status|—|100|20}} |Chip Away|Normal|Physical|70|100|20}} |Counter|Fighting|Physical|—|100|20}} |Disable|Normal|Status|—|100|20}} |Endure|Normal|Status|—|—|10}} |Focus Energy|Normal|Status|—|—|30}} |Iron Tail|Steel|Physical|100|75|15}} |Poison Tail|Poison|Physical|50|100|25||'}} |Pursuit|Dark|Physical|40|100|20}} |Skull Bash|Normal|Physical|130|100|10}} |Supersonic|Normal|Status|—|55|20}} |Take Down|Normal|Physical|90|85|20}} |Venom Drench|Poison|Status|—|100|20}} Golgon Nidorina |Heat Wave|Fire|Special|95|90|10||'}} |Skull Bash|Normal|Physical|130|100|10}} |Fire Spin|Fire|Special|35|85|15||'}} |Flame Burst|Fire|Special|70|100|15||'}} |Counter|Fighting|Physical|—|100|20}} |Thrash|Normal|Physical|120|100|10}} By tutoring Nidorina Golgon Nidorina By a prior evolution Nidorina Golgon Nidorina -only moves Side game data |- |- |- |- |- , |special= , , }} |} Evolution Nidorina |no2=030 |name2=Nidorina |type1-2=Poison |evo2= |no3=031 |name3=Nidoqueen |type1-3=Poison |type2-3=Ground}} Golgon Nidorina |no2=030Nidorina-Golgon |name2=Nidorina |type1-2=Fire |evo2= |no3=031Nidoqueen-Golgon |name3=Nidoqueen |type1-3=Fire |type2-3=Dragon}} Sprites Trivia * Despite its pre-evolution and Nidorina's male counterpart being able to breed, Nidorina and its evolution are unable to breed. ** This also makes Nidorina and Nidoqueen the only two Pokémon that cannot breed even though their pre-evolution can breed. * Nidorina's Shiny coloration is similar to Nidorino's regular coloration and vice versa. * Nidorina shares its name with Nidoran♀, , Nidorino, , and . They are all known as the Poison Pin Pokémon. Origin Nidorina appears to be based on a , , or . Name origin Nidorina may be a combination of ''needle and . Nido may also be based on , a type of venomous cell responsible for the stings delivered by stinging animals, most notably by jellyfish. Alternatively, it may be based on 二 ni (two) or 二度 nido (two times/two degrees), referring to the two distinct evolutionary lines using the name with similar names and traits. Rina likely alludes to its female gender; in some languages, such as and , names and words ending in a'' are an indication to the female gender. In other languages External links Notes |} de:Nidorina es:Nidorina fr:Nidorina it:Nidorina ja:ニドリーナ zh:尼多娜